hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tonny6660
Stolen images Do not steal images from the Hot Wheels newsletter website. You've been warned. This is a test 86 (talk) 04:51, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Hello my friend. I really don't know what you are talking about, I never entered in the mentioned web site and never took images from there. I really want to know The images you say I took from there.Tonny6660 (talk) 09:57, April 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I deleted the pics you added for Doctor Strange. Those are directly from the newsletter. Many of the pics you added are directly from the newsletter, like Captain America. If you continue to add copyrighted pictures that you do not own or have permission to use, you will be moderated. This is a test 86 (talk) 16:14, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Please delete the stolen pics from the Hot Wheels newsletter website (hwcollectorsnews dot com) on the following pages - Black Panther, Captain America, Deadpool, Valkyrie, Spider-Man (2017), Red Skull, Black Panther (2018), Drax the Destroyer, Nebula, Iron Man, Iron Man Mark 50, Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Groot, Punisher, Daredevil, Hulk, Ultron, Falcon, Rhino, Thor, Gamora, Spider-Man, and any others I've missed. This is a test 86 (talk) 17:43, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok. I can delete them all. Some of them were already there before I signed in at this wikia, like in Drax the Destroyer, Red Skull, Spider-Man (some), Captain America (some), Hulk, Ultron, Rhino. Just take a look on revision history of those pages. I hope those that put these images have received a warning too.Tonny6660 (talk) 23:38, April 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::Are you sure? You added the following images on these dates. Drax (24/3/18), Red Skull (12/9/17), Spider-Man (16/2/18), Captain America most recently (25/3/18), and Hulk (23/2/18, 12/3/18). Fernando Pandha will be moderated even though he hasn't posted since 2016. This is a test 86 (talk) 15:31, April 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::You are right I added those images on those pages. Some of them already were at Marvel Character Cars before I signed in. I signed in almost a year ago but I use the Hot Wheels wikia as source of information more than 5 years, so I know what I'm talking about. By the way the images from that website don't have any kind of ©, at least I did not see any. And to put an end to this unpleasant talk: I will delete them all, posted by me or anyone else, in any page here.Tonny6660 (talk) 23:22, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::All pictures are automatically copyrighted by their creator regardless if there is a copyright shown on the picture. When are you going to delete these pictures? It's been over a month. This is a test 86 (talk) 22:54, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Naming of images Hi Tonny6660, I noticed that you added an image to the '13 Ford Mustang GT page. Please, give your images descriptive names. So "IMG_20160221_195055.jpg" is not a correct name. Images with a faulty named will be deleted. Please think about that. Stephan3321 (talk) 14:42, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for this advice Stephan3321 but the said image is not mine, it's already on 2016 list and I thought would be no problem using it, as I also did with '70/71 Plymouth AAR Cuda. By the way there lots of images with incorrect names all over the wikia. And I name my images using casting name, 'collection code' and what more is needed to properly identify any model. ::A-ha. In that case: consider my message above as unsent. I just saw that you used that image but didn't look further. My apologies for that. The naming case is something we are going to work on ;) Thank you for making the Wiki completer! Stephan3321 (talk) 20:32, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Awesome job Hi Tony, you are doing an amazing job! Seperating the character cars by year is something that stood on my to-do-list for a long time. Thank you for your wonderfull edits. Stephan3321 (talk) 06:53, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you Stephan, I'm doing my best to improve this Wikia. By the way those cars released based on the characters from the franchise Cars are considered Hot Wheels or not? They are also released by Mattel ::That’s the right mindset! No, the Cars cars (and recent Convention exclusive 3-pack are not from Hot Wheels. Cars is—like Matchbox—its own subbrand within Mattel. Stephan3321 (talk) 06:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Wedge Dragster Nice teamwork on that Wedge Dragster page!! Good job man.Reeceracing (talk) 01:11, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Boa noite Olá Tonny6660, tenho sempre aprendido muito depois que comecei a cadastrar minha coleção Hot Wheels 1:64 e tenho tomado o mair cuidado para não ser chamado a atenção pois já fui suspenço uma vez por tentar adicionar uma foto e sem querer cometi um ato de "vandalismo" lojico. Mais introduzir uma foto sem editar o nome do arquivo, essa foi boa para mim. Já usei fotos já postada por outro colaboradores, mais sempre que posso atualizo o nome do arquivo.davidmarconi@hotmail.com.br 23:43, December 3, 2017 (UTC). davidmarconi@hotmail.com.br 23:45, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :Olá David, uma sugestão para você cadastrar sua coleção seria fazer um arquivo no Word ou no Excel, onde poderiam ser imagens e outros dados. Eu criei dois arquivos no Word, um eu separo por ano e no outro por modelo. Em relação as fotos, eu sempre faço da seguinte maneira, por exemplo: 67 Mustang (X0000) ou 69 Mustang 01. Se necessário eu adiciono algum outro detalhe tipo as rodas ou o vidro, que de vez enquanto variam.Tonny6660 (talk) 14:28, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Ford Vicky. David Marconi 05:36, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Gallery: Hello Tonny 6660, beautiful collection of Classic '32 Ford Vicky. Respondendo. David Marconi 00:34, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'll be more attentive.David Marconi 00:34, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Tonny. I do not see any problem when you alert me and leave me reversing some issues plus the accretion of this category is correct given that this car is there as delivery. I am a passionate collector of Hot Wheels and I learn and have a lot of fun here on this wiki. Always count on me, I will always be attentive to your ips. I reinterpret my goals of not harming. (Undo revision 221122 by David.marconi1 (talk) this is NOT a delivery vehicle)David Marconi 01:56, January 26, 2018 (UTC) OK.David Marconi 18:48, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your cleanup the Special Liveries page. Hi Tonny. Thanks again for your continuous cleanups to Special Liveries page and completely puts all those image placeholders for the missing ones (finally ^^).--Julthep (talk) 05:30, January 17, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Treasure Hunting Hi Tonny, Thanks for fixing the missing part of these treasure hunts of 2018 I’ll do my best if I could separate and edit them of all cases instead. Tin --Tich3e (talk) 05:38, January 24, 2018 (UTC) casting table standards If you keep removing different columns from castings there will be no standard. I don't think you should be doing it. Mach 5 (talk) 00:43, February 7, 2018 (UTC) : Hello Mach 5. I understand what you are saying, but I think there's no problem doing it, because those columns are useless on DC Universe Character Cars case. Since their first release thy did not have any collector number at all.Tonny6660 (talk) 00:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) HELP Hi Tnny. I need your help, I was just going to make a small edit in List_of_2000_Hot_Wheels, and the spreadsheet simply duplicates every item every time I try to view that edition. I do not know what to do anymore, I tried to redo all the source code and nothing. I did not mean it. You guide me or you can even return to normal. Thank you in advance for all you can do to help me. Also try to associate what I wrote to what happened, because this is not my language, I use an English translation. David Marconi 03:57, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, Tonny. I do not think you should have seen my message in time to come to my rescue. No problem, I almost lost my night's sleep, but I managed to get better. David Marconi 11:24, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for trying to update an image the worksheet was detonated. I was renting to recover when you saved me. List of 2016 Hot Wheels editada por Tonny6660 1 hour ago http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_2016_Hot_Wheels?diff=228172&oldid=228167 David Marconi 02:25, February 28, 2018 (UTC) It was great, I found an image of the 67 Camaro, very rare will be this item Hot Wheels, well the saleswoman in the store told me "- When I opened the box a customer jumped and took the two that had and took it on time." As I catch the others, I complete the table.David Marconi 20:53, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Circus Cats I disagree with your suggestion to delete Circus Cats. It exists so someone can look up 'circus cats' and then see all the models which were named 'circus cats' (in this case, just one) and then be sent to a link for all the Baja Breaker models. Same goes for the Redlinerand AMX/2 Pages or the Black Lightning and Turbo Streak Pages. The main page will have all the models based on that casting, no matter the name (which I'm still getting around to). Just my opinion, would like to hear your reasoning. If not this, maybe create a redirect? --Reeceracing (talk) 00:09, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe a deletion is too extreme but possible. Maybe a redirect page would be better, like it was done with Hulk and Red Hulk. Red Hulk became a redirect page to Hulk. Captain America Van should be merged into GMC Motorhome. AMX/2 and its variations also should be merged, Black Lightning into Turbo Streak.Tonny6660 (talk) 01:17, April 15, 2018 (UTC) grammar Difference between & and http://hotwheels.wikia.com/index.php?title=1979_Ford_Truck&diff=208294&oldid=208083 Heads up Mach 5 (talk) 00:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Are we not allowed to use '&'? If so, that's a dumb rule. Everyone knows what it means and it takes up less space in the table, especially in the Tampo section. --Reeceracing (talk) 01:51, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Customs in Galleries Stephan has said many times that the casting pages should only be for unmodified vehicles and that with how popular customising is, if customs were allowed, the gallery would be filled with pictures of customs. It could also cause confusion whether a car pictured was a legitimate car or not. --Reeceracing (talk) 01:25, May 25, 2018 (UTC) : I agree 1000%. The cars on galleries and thumbs should be only original cars, unaltered by "customizers". Posting "customized" cars on the galeries can mislead collectors. Remember, Mattel uses the adjective "Custom" many times to name its vehicles. If anyone wants to add customized pics of their cars, they should only do it in their own blog page within this WIKI, and still, I have my reservations about that. Having said this, that Customized Maverick is a splendid job! 1steditionman (talk) 03:36, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think it is a problem when customs are on the gallery but never on the tables, this would really cause problems.Tonny6660 (talk) 15:56, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Toy # under versions Hello Tonny6660. You deleted the toy number I entered in for a couple of castings, is there a reason? Those toy numbers are printed on the base of the cars, such as the Metalflake Purple Nissan_Skyline_GT-R_R33, the toy number on the bottom is FJV51, just like the Blue version. You also deleted the toy number from the Treasure Hunt version of '17 Audi RS 6 Avant that I added, which is FJW00. Please let me know if I did something wrong. Thank you Skingld (talk) 23:48, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Skingld. Those numbers I delete are from the first release of them. They will be there every time they are released. It's happening in many castings, when there is space for, it started 3 or 4 years ago. Before adding those number take a look on the back of their cards.Tonny6660 (talk) 01:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Most of my collection is loose cars, which I don't have the cards for anymore. From now on, I'll try to pay attention to save those newer toy #s, as I am compiling a database for myself, which contains much of the same info as this wiki. Skingld (talk) 03:45, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Links - Internal vs external See User_talk:1steditionman. You left a full url on Hiway Hauler (1992) page - lil Debbie. :) Mach 5 (talk) 20:59, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Do not move my series pages Do not move my series pages into larger lists. They are formatted that way for a reason. Not sure why you did that. You can go add whatever Batman stuff to this page: Batman_(theme) This is a test 86 (talk) 03:46, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Sure not doing that, but why to make a new page for every year a specific mainline series comes out? I don't get it. Should the same be done with Pop Culture, Marvel Character Cars, DC Character Cars, Star Wars Character Cars or Star Wars Starships Category Help Hi, is any page can I review about how to use the "Add Categories" or the rules about this topic ? Tnks !! :Hello my friend, I really don't know any page like that but you can search through the site or you can talk to Adminitrators. I'm sure they can help you a lot. Tonny6660 (talk) 17:22, November 9, 2019 (UTC) American Steel Thanks for adding the collection page. I’ve got the first 6 cars added to their casting pages. I’ll have the last 4 tonight or tomorrow. Collector Number Going forward, the collector number format in the casting pages will be "XXX/250" or "XXX/365" per how it is formatted on current packaging. Do not undo what I have changed. This is a test 86 (talk) 22:13, January 19, 2020 (UTC) :Change it this way? Who decided this? Its just 7 characters info, it should use the smaller amount of space as possible. :P.S.: collector number & series number are formated in a horizontal line in cards since I don't know when. This format will use as much space as tampo colunm. This is a waste of space for this info. Tonny6660 (talk) 22:21, January 19, 2020 (UTC) 2010 version entries I'm not sure what you did for 2010 mainline entries in the past, but they're all messed up. Why would you leave one color as a "US" version, and then another recolor as the "INT" version? That makes no sense. And as for this example: https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Custom_%2741_Willys_Coupe?diff=248159&oldid=247621 Why would you label the green recolor as an "INT" version when it is a US Kmart exclusive? This is a test 86 (talk) 14:12, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :Hello. I don't know how made those entries, indeed it's a mess. I set things up like this: XXX/240 (USA) YYY/214 (INT), whith skip line command & link to 2010 international mainline page. Tonny6660 (talk) 00:49, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::I've been editing many of the 2010 entries, and I keep on noticing that you keep on adding "INT" numbers for US exclusives that do not have an international counterpart. Why? This is a test 86 (talk) 05:45, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::I may have made some mistakes as you say. I didn't notice some those US exclusives, those I did I inserted XXX/240 & store name exclusive. Some of those mistakes were also made by others, I don't know & also don't care to know. So please STOP saying those mistakes are all mine. Best regard my friend. Tonny6660 (talk) 01:25, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :::I'm also not understanding why you labeled one version under US numbering and then the next color under international numbering. This is a test 86 (talk) 22:14, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :::I don't remember exactly what I did on every 2010 mainline I edited, it was done long ago. I'm sure I tried to make clear that there was common colors for USA & International mainlines, USA stores exclusives. If I failed on that, what can I do? I know I tried. Feel free to fix anywhere you may find an error done by me and/or others. Best regards.Tonny6660 (talk) 23:42, February 16, 2020 (UTC)